Forum:Monster Hunter: Ultimate Frontier
This is my idea:. A compilation of all monsters in one game and I would like to have it in both Wii U and Nintendo 3DS. But this time, the 3DS will have the possibility to go on Network mode, and it will have the same cross platform that it has with the Wii U today with MH3U. Same process, port your game to your 3DS, play at work, on the buss, in the way home, network mode in a Starbucks, and then, when at home, transfer the progress to the Wii U and enjoy the HD graphics and sound of your TV and Home Theater system. The monsters that should appear in this game will come from the following games and not only selected ones, ALL OF THEM will be included, (in this 1 game): - Monster Hunter Freedom Unite - Monster Hunter Tri - Monster Hunter 3 Portable - Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate (MH3U) - Monster Hunter 4 I want to see all of those small and big monsters like the Remobra, Cephadrome, Giaprey, Shen Gaoren, Black Tigrex, etc. DLCs And all the monsters from Monster Hunter Frontier will be available as DLCs for the right price. The event quests and Arena quests will remain free to download, but I believe that new monsters additions should be rewarded, but not expensive. Maybe $9.99 USD per update could be a right price. Each update will contain new monsters, a new weapon and at least a new map to play. The online services or network play will remain the same, free. Graphics Now, talking about the graphics, everything on the game will entirely on Full HD 1080p at least. The monsters, the landscape, the water, the lava, the rain, the weapons, the characters, all will be detailed in FullHD. On the 3DS, it will have the best of the best 3D and when you see a Rathalos throwing a fire ball it will literally come out of the screen. Gameplay The gameplay will remain the same as it is in MH3U with the addition of the cool stuff we saw from Monster Hunter 4. Here are the changes that I will make to this great game: - You will have this time 3 companions that will go out with you in every Village Quest and Offline Tavern/Guild quest. They will have the same abilities that they have in MH3U (they will be able to stun, paralyze, poison, etc). You will gain one companion only in the Village History. One per rank: Low / High / G. The 3rd companion will be a cute Felyne/Melynx. - Your companions will be able now to use weapons and armors made out of monsters materials (obviously at their size) - Since this game will have a lot of monsters, now you will be able to bring one companion of your choice to the network/online quests. - The meat and fish cooking will return to the kitchen in both the village and online mode. - Now the carving will not be limited by 3 times but by the minute you have before heading back home. History It will be different from all previous games. It will not be a continuation or a remake. It will be totally new, taking advantage of all large monsters in order to create a huge and awesome history. The maps will be all from the games listed before plus some new ones for this title. For the first time, there will be at the village a character that will teach you to use every and each single weapon. Also, there will be another personage that will teach newbies how to create or forge armors and weapons. Also, at the beginning of the game, you will have the option to have a tutorial of how to be part and play in the Monster Hunter Universe. You will be able to use, command and customize a small version of the ship used to hunt the Jhen Mohan in the first stage. With it, you will be able to travel across the new universe of this game and arrive o places where the quests take place and not just be there by art of magic, (or you can use a shortcut if you like to). You will be able to fish and repel sea and sand creatures. Now, talking about the monsters in the ranks of the game. I will change that concept with the size and shapes of the monsters. Example: in Low rank, you will hunt a young version of a Rathian, small in size, small wings, and small tail. In High rank, you will hunt a pre-adult Rathian, medium size, more aspects of an adult form, medium tail, and medium wings. And in G rank, you will hunt the full size mature version of A Rathian with all its abilities and aspects. Friend lists The Friend list in this new Monster Hunter will be very customizable to your needs. You will be able to create a list of your “clan” or group with the network ID’s you already registered by invitation, like it will be easier to join the quest your close friends are playing. Global Score and Clans Taking advantage of the online services, now global scores will be available at one board within the Tavern/Guild in online mode. You will be able to consult your own rank and the ones in the Top 10. In addition to that, it will be possible to create and be part of a clan, and this will be also classified within the global rank. So, at the end you will have 2 ranks, yours and the one of the rank you belong to. Release date a and especial editions Let’s STOP doing faces with the release of Monster Hunter Games. I will say, Capcom should establish a day for the release of the game in all continents. This faces only help piracy and illegal downloads of the game and not because people are bad, they just want to play the game the day it comes available to play. I will create 3 types of editions. - The standard one : For the Wii U, a nice and cool metal case with the box art of this new game. For the 3DS, it will have an art box that will change images when you turn it or change positions. - The Pro one : A Wii U console colored with the themes of this new monster hunter game, not just the original black color. The game will included as The standard one edition, and it will contain a Wii U Pro Controller also themed with the colors of this new monster hunter. Same concept for the 3DS, but this will include a new Circle Pad Pro that will be adjustable to the size of your 3DS. - The Monster Hunter One : All Included! A package that will contain a Wii U themed console, A 3DS XL themed console, a Wii U Pro Controller, a Circle Pad Pro adjustable, the 3DS and Wii U game. Finally, the name: I believe that we all played several Monster Hunter games, but the one that I think we have more bonds is without a doubt Monster Hunter Freedom Unite. Taking the same concept and the latest additions, I suggest that this new game should be called Monster Hunter Freedom: Ultimate Frontier or just MHFUF. I now it’s a big idea, but this is what I got. Please comment! osoraptor (osoraptor@gmail.com)